


Два в одной

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues), LRaien



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | спецквест [2]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Задание:SCP-4972 - Что-то не так.Толкование: Маджента со своим раздвоением личности то злодейка, то героиня. И очень сложно понять, когда что-то идёт не так... (Спойлер: её волосы меняют цвет на чёрный).
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897903
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Два в одной

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-4972 - Что-то не так](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4972).  
> Толкование: Маджента со своим раздвоением личности то злодейка, то героиня. И очень сложно понять, когда что-то идёт не так... (Спойлер: её волосы меняют цвет на чёрный).

  
  
[— full size —](https://funkyimg.com/i/37k4x.jpg)   



End file.
